


Fun in the tub !!!!!

by afirebitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, barajima, like the kind you wash yourself with, pure sin, sin - Freeform, soap au, soap kink, soapkawa, this is starting to get ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirebitch/pseuds/afirebitch
Summary: oikawa is soap ushijima is sexy................... and dirty





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [MusSoap](http://mussoap.tumblr.com/post/150722677141/its-the-first-time-that-they-met-each-other) comics and encouragement from [UshiOiSquad](http://ushioisquad.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wonderful Art lord-of-homo made Here !!!! :'D](http://lord-of-homo.tumblr.com/post/151067205502/thank-you-ushioi-squad-for-ruining-me-with%0A)

Unwrapped, fresh, smelling like cucumbers and mint. He was suddenly picked up, meeting eyes with the stranger that was now holding him.

It felt like he suddenly knew his purpose, looking at dark golden eyes and...and... _that body_.

He felt something start to drip from his non-existing nose.

If his first time was going to be with this tall, tan human, with godly abs, he didn't mind getting wet and slippery for him.

The water turned on him as his human began to rub him between his two large hands, and caused his suds to come out, a blush crept across absent cheeks.

 

The feeling of gliding across his rigid abs hit every spot precisely like a shiatsu massage.

Riding the steep hills of his massive pectorals could rival the adrenaline rush of any roller coaster.

By the time he hit the peak of his mountainous shoulders, it was clear from the view that there was a lot more in store, this ride was definitely worth the wait.

 

  
After his human had lathered his body from head to toe with him, he felt complete.

As he was put down on the warm surface, he watched as his suds were washed down the drain and admired the view from a lower angle as a towel was wrapped around a chiseled waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for I have sinned   
> [Tumblr](http://afirebitch.tumblr.com/)


	2. Lather, rinse, repeat

Life was grand for Soapkawa; he saw his beloved two, maybe even three times a day. Lather, rinse, repeat. His four sides being caressed against an athletic body. His life was perfect.

It was late night again, and the small window that provided entertainment when Ushijima was gone was casting moonlight on the large bathroom, as Soapkawa waited for his one and only to return.  
Suddenly, he heard the padding of feet and the slamming of doors. His excitement was enveloping him when his bara master entered the room in his birthday suit, turning on the water and letting his body relax under the hot steaming fluid. 

Soapkawa just watched, still perched on his stand as Ushijima ran his fingers through his wet hair. All of his muscles flexing, when he raised his arms to lean against the warm tile wall. Soapkawa was transfixed by Ushijima's human assets. His favorite part of their time together was sure to come soon he thought, as they made soft circular motions from Ushijima's tender collar bone to heavy handed laps around his naval and strong core, and back again. "Ahhh," thought Soapkawa, "next stop...'the V'..." 

Ushijima turned to rinse off a waterfall of suds as Soapkawa watched himself trickle down the Niagara Falls of a man. He felt a blossoming heat in his soapy face as he felt the sensation of being gently lowered into their shared sacred getaway, the careful embrace of his one and only would guide him through the valley of splendors and many secrets. 

His dick.

As he was rubbed vigorously against this most intimate place, Ushijima became cleaner, and Soapkawa felt dirtier.

Ushijima was clean and began rinsing off as he placed Soapkawa down in his holder for the last time 'till morning. Soapkawa was bright-eyed, already looking forward to his next chance to service his master. There was surely not a thing in the world that could come between them...

Or so he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go downnnnnnnn (◕‿◕✿)  
> I'm into deep this is turning into something with a plot now  
> [Tumblr](http://afirebitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Bubble Trouble

Soaptori was not a regular body soap encased in plastic and fitted with a dispenser. He was more superior in place of the hard rubbing of skin that came with your typical soap bar.

A god of a man lifted him into the clouds, off the dull store counter and into the shopping chariot. It was finally his time to be pumped. 

In his majestic holder, Soapkawa had no idea of the horrors that awaited him when his master tussled through the plastic bag and placed the tall monster next to him.

His euphoric joy from seeing the one thing that made his life have purpose slowly ended when the new enemy was seated next to him. The two soaps met eyes, and it was at that moment Soapkawa knew there could only be one.

Barajima had started his bath, the shower caressing his body with hot water, when the ultimate betrayal happened. Soapkawa saw his master pump the imposter and proceed to rub his juices onto chiseled muscles meant for only one soap.

A fire of passion lit between the two's eyes when soaptori smirked at soapkawa ; a war had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to be a WHAT
> 
> a soap fight !!!!! (ง •̀_•́)ง  
> [Tumblr](http://afirebitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
